Rip Hunter's Chalk Board
's ever-changing history, due to the fluid nature of the timestream. It first appeared during the events of 52, and has since been most notable featured along with Notations on the board have included the following: 52 52 Week Six :* WORLD WAR III WHY? HOW? :* Dead by lead? :* TIME IS BROKEN :* Further time is different :* The four horsemen will end her rain? :* He won't smell it. :* Find the last "El" :* MAN OF STEEL :* Sonic disrupt -- Time Masters -- Time Servants :* The reach. The reach. The reach. :* The Tornado is in pieces. :* "I'm not kryptonite" :* it hurts to breathe. :* 2000 years from now :* The Scarab is eternal? :* Where is the Curry Heir? :* Who is Super Nova? :* What happened to the son of Superman? :* Where is the Batman? :* Who is the Batwoman? :* Te versus (Au+Pb) :* Who is Diana Prince? :* Don't ask the Question. It lies. :* SECRET FIVE! :* MORTAL SAVAGE :* Someone is monitoring. They see us. They see me. :* KHIMAERA LIVES AGAIN :* The Lazarus Pit RISES :* The old gods are DEAD, the new gods want what's left. :* I'm supposed to be DEAD? :* WHEN AM I? :* OTHERS? :* 520 Kane :* Infinity, Inc. :* Casey the cop :* Silverblade :* Find the Sun Devils :* What is spanner's galaxy? *In addition, the number 52 is written in circles all over the board... there are some scraps of paper with the numbers 51, 53, 54, 55, and 56 written on them... there are what appear to be television screens showing historical events, some of which occurred before the advent of photography... all the clocks in the laboratory appear to be set at 11:52. Countdown Booster Gold #1 :* Wormholes :* 1870 :* New Krypton? :* 1939 :* (New Earth, Earth-2) :* 1985 + 2006 = Why 2008??? :* Superman & the Legion of Super-Heroes :* Thom Kallor = Traveler? :* Power Girl: Missing :* The Return of Ray Palmer :* Beware the Red Lanterns??? :* Ronnie Raymond + X = Firestorm! :* Long Live the Real King :* Darkseid R.I.P. :* Titans Hunt II :* Don't worry about Countdown - focus elsewhere :* ??Who is Dr. Thirteen??? Booster Gold #5 :* The Ghost Detectives have all the answers! (a reference to Ralph and Sue Dibny) :* No Ray Palmer = Disaster :* ?Who controls the Wildebeest Society? :* The Sun Devils will save us all! :* Lightning Saga(s) strike twice??? :* Who will escape the Book of Destiny? (referencing events taking place in Brave and the Bold) :* 3000 + 8 :* Steve is watching :* Death of the Supermen :* No trophy = Stephanie? :* Who does Supernova work for? :* Gog is dead! The Age of Gog is upon us! :* The Vigilante knows the traitor - the League does not! Final Crisis Booster Gold #10 * Gotham isn't safe - MIDNIGHT HAS THE HEARTS! * RED LANTERNS = BLOOD * The Perfect Peter Platinum isn't so perfect!!! * Who is under the MASK? * Listen to Libra - The Prince will fall on HIS sword * Trigon = Red Herring * City of Angels > Zatara * Why, Captain Atom? Why? * Jean Paul Valley Lives! * That's not him! ??? Booster Gold #19 * Batman and the Robin aren't Batman and Robin * HE is coming back * The immortals will fight side by side * Keep Vigilante away from the Titans * The Equation is out there... Brave and the Bold Vol 3 23 *Brainiac 5, 7 or 12 ??! *JSA - Magog = JSA *His Kingdom Still Comes!, Only Ivo can save us. *Proty 1 or Proty II: ### in Gog he'll trust *Which is Guilty? | CurrentOwner = Rip Hunter | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}